


The Difference

by MoonyMuggle



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMuggle/pseuds/MoonyMuggle
Summary: 14 years ago my Mother was ripped from this world, terrified and in pain, now it's time for revenge.Bella Swan was raised, from the age of 3, to destroy the monsters that killed her mother, It is all she knows. That is until she comes across something different.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Difference

The rain hit the roof of my truck, a never-ending storm of bullets, drowning out the monstrous roar of my truck, pushing me further down into my dark thoughts. We bounced around so much nowhere ever really felt like home anymore, but of course, we had to in our line of work. You see when I was 3 my mother died in a gruesome 'bear' attack, luckily for us Charlie is a cop so, using the pull he had with the coroner, managed to get the autopsy report leading us to find that somehow the 'bear' had drained her of all her blood. This led us to discover the very real fact that vampires existed, which is why from the age of 3, I was trained to kill them. I glanced down at the paper on my lap while toying with the necklace around my neck, tracing my thumb over the swirling pattern and saw the massive headline splashed across the front, 'Port Angeles Serial Killer Still At Large!'. Now this by itself was barely noteworthy but a few small details were extremely suspicious, like the whole drained of all their blood part. So that is what brought us to Forks, a small, uneventful town that just happened to be a short drive from Port Angeles. To the left of me Charlie had his eyes fixed on the road in front, squinting through the wall of water, the light from the street lamps bouncing off his wedding ring, he breathed a weary sigh of relief as we bumped into the uneven driveway that was to be our new house.

"Home, sweet home" he muttered, pulling off his seat belt.

"Well this looks shit" I stated, peering out into the soaking night, the house looking thoroughly drenched. White paint peeled from all corners of the house which was riddled with cracked wood and rotten planks.

Charlie laughed as he turned the car off, "well we've stayed in worse" he retorted, his eyes crinkling.

I rolled my eyes, jumping out of the car, pulling my hood up for a small semblance of shelter. That was true but didn't make me feel much better. We ran for the door as the rain battered down on top of us and stepped inside. We quickly carted in the few possessions we had and unpacked, luckily the previous owner had left their furniture, or we would have been sleeping on the floor for a few weeks. After a few hours of getting settled in we had to discuss the reason we were here.

"So, what's our plan?" I ask Charlie as I sink into the couch.

"You'll be starting at Forks High tomorrow, and I'll be starting my new job, we just need to blend in until this is over" Charlie shrugged, joining me on the couch.

"I don't get why you insist on us 'blending in', we'd get the job done so much quicker if it's all we focused on", I argued, standing in annoyance.

Charlie gave me a sharp look, "Because, for one, we'd stick out like a sore thumb, and two, you still need an education"

"But I don't need -" I stopped short at Charlie's expression which told me everything I needed to know, "Fine" I moaned, rolling my eyes, "but I'm not happy about it" I pouted.

I made my way up to my room, the stairs creaking and groaning as I went until I came to my room, the exhaustion from the days of travelling finally hit me and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke to the light spattering of rain against my window, 5 am, training time. I got changed into my workout gear and met Charlie downstairs, we both had our routine perfected by now. We were lucky to have a relatively private garden, perfect for sparring. We faced each other and began to circle, treading indentations into the overgrown grass, the damp dew of the early morning soaking through my trouser leg. By this point, we knew each others fighting style like the back of our hands so these sessions rarely ended with a winner. I ducked under his starting blow, feeling the wind as he missed me by mere inches.

"Focus" Charlie snapped.

I responded with a quick uppercut which he easily blocked, and, in my haste, he managed to land a knee to my ribs. I groaned but stayed standing, creating more distance between us.

Charlie tutted, shaking his head in disappointment, "you've got to do better than that" he warned, advancing on me further.

I seized my opportunity and knocked him to the ground with a quick leg swipe, knocking the air out of him.

"Learn to keep up old man" I gloated, pulling him up off the ground as he groaned in protest.

"Not bad" He conceded, "again".

By the end of our sparring session, I was dripping with sweat but was satisfied at my performance, all I got from Charlie was a small nod confirming my success, that would be the best I would get. I bolted out the house after showering, barrelling down the road to school, arriving just in time. As I pulled into the school my thundering engine drew the eyes of every person milling around outside. I could feel the heat spreading up my neck and to my face, colouring my features in a nice shade of crimson, let the whispering commence. I watched as they all began to mutter between themselves, glancing up at me every few seconds. This was going to be a long day. It was the same at every new school I went to, I was the shiny new toy ready to be played with. I jumped out of the truck keeping my head ducked and made a straight line to the front door, praying nobody tried to talk to me, there are no words to describe how much I hate small talk. My luck only lasted until I entered the building as I quickly found myself connected to a small, greasy boy who had decided that my lower back was the perfect place for his hand.

"You must be the new girl," he beams "I'm Mike Newton" he finishes with a wink, moving even closer to me.

"Well, Mike Newton" I gritted out "I suggest you remove your hand from me before I do so myself" I practically spit as I gave him my most venomous stare.

He backed away from me quickly and removed his hand as if it had been burnt, I gave him a fake grin as he begins to splutter out a half-formed apology. I turned, hopefully heading in the direction of my first class. I could feel the eyes on me all day as if a million tiny needles were boring into my skin, it got old very quickly. Lunch came with its own set of problems, usually, I'd find a nice quiet table and wait the hour out but unfortunately this time I didn't get as lucky.

A sharp finger dug into my back, "Hi new girl, I'm Jessica" came a loud, obnoxious voice from behind me, "come sit with us" she asked plastering a large, grin across her face which didn't quite meet her eyes.

I returned her smile with an equally fake one, "I'm good" I answered bluntly.

I could feel her gaze burning a hole in the back of my head as I headed to the only empty table, at least she took the hint and left me alone. Just as I sat down the whole cafeteria filled with hushed whispers as a group of what I could only describe as models strode in. I froze, it couldn't be, not in the middle of a school, but it was, they all had the pale skin, the unnatural good looks. My mind was whirring with possible scenarios of trying to get everyone out of this alive until I caught one of their eyes, they were golden, not red. Had I just read them all completely wrong? Humans could be breathtakingly beautiful too, and this was a cloudy town, they were probably just needed some sunlight. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, they all looked related so maybe they just had extremely pale parents? That had to be it. I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart, the adrenaline slowly starting to leave my body. I needed to chill out. I trudged my way to biology, my final class of the day, feeling worn down and exhausted after a long day of gawking. I walked through the door, a fan blasting the back of my neck, sending my hair into all directions, the teacher, Mr Banner, pointed me to the only available seat, beside a 'Mr Cullen', oh good it was one of the 'vampires'. I laughed under my breath at the ridiculousness of my previous conclusion, why would an entire nest of vampires be going to high school? As I wandered over to the desk and sat down, I felt him tense beside me and spared a glance in his direction. He was holding his nose! I chanced a sniff of my armpit, but I smelt fine. Dickhead. The class seem to drag with the wall of awkwardness that seemed to span between me and my new lab partner. I anxiously rubbed my necklace, bouncing my leg, when finally, the bell thankfully rang. Before I could even think to move, he was up and out of his seat, the chair legs squealing in protest against the floor. I watched the back of his head as he disappeared around the side of the door, what was his problem? At home I busied myself making dinner for me and Charlie, just plating it up as he walked through the door. We sat down to eat, and I decided to test the waters on the kids at school.

"Charlie" I began, "do all vampires have red eyes" I questioned nonchalantly, twirling the spaghetti onto my fork.

His head shot up, "of course they do" he replied shaking his head in disbelief, "why do you ask?"

"No reason" I shot back too quickly, "I was just wondering" I finished, shifting my eyes from his gaze.

He gave me a quizzical look but either believed me or just decided to let it go, "anyway no shop talk at the table" he concluded through a mouthful of pasta.

I spent the rest of dinner at that night debating with myself on what they could be if a vampire was ruled out, were they just normal? They couldn't be, none of them had the classic red eyes, but there was something else, something unexplainable, and if I knew my supernatural, which I did, I knew that unexplainable usually meant trouble for me and Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment of constructive criticism cause I do want to get better.


End file.
